


Extraordinary

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Series: Not Finished, But Too Good to Throw Away [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid Zayn, It's A Really Cute Story Though, Liam and Louis Are Very in Love, Love, M/M, Peeping, Sweetness, Zayn Spies on Liam and Louis Having Sex, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Liam spots a pure white furred kitten hybrid at the mall pet shop one day and without really thinking about it he buys the poor thing and brings him home. Zayn easily fits into Liam and Louis' lives, but it's not long at all before the cat in him has him getting curious.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Not Finished, But Too Good to Throw Away [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687612
Kudos: 49





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little thing I've had in my 'Lilo' file for a long while. I hope you enjoy it!

It was the tapping on the window that had drawn Liam's attention in the first place. He looked up from his phone, glancing toward where a few kids had congregated around the front of a pet store. 

"He's so weird!" 

"Look at his ears!"

Liam couldn't help but be curious as to what they were talking about and he leaned lightly, trying to see past them. He could just barely see a small shape by the window past the group of children, and he managed to see more as they finally moved on, their giggles following after them. The little shape in the window moved, sitting up a little bit, and Liam couldn't stop the way his eyes widened. His body moved of its own accord to stand up, and he was across the mall hallway to the window before he could stop himself. 

The little kitten in the window shrank away from him, ears laying back flat, but Liam just smiled, gently pressing his palm against the window. He was pleasantly surprised as the kitten shifted, moving closer with obvious interest as he lifted one of his little hands toward the window, pressing it over Liam's. When his ears perked up, Liam could see that he was white furred- which was actually rather rare, and he had cute little black tufts at the tops of his ears. He was incredibly adorable. Liam pulled back a little bit, glancing over the window until he found the tag with the kitten's price on it. 

The posting said he was discounted for 'abnormalities', and although Liam really didn't like the use of that word, he couldn't deny that the kitten was certainly different. He had beautiful olive skin, and gorgeous dark black hair, but his tail and ears were a soft, pure white that Liam honestly loved. He moved back from the window, not missing the disappointed look that crossed over the cat's face as he shifted to stand up and walk away. 

Liam walked into the shop, hearing a quick movement before the bars of a cage rattled and rather suddenly, hands were reaching for him. He couldn't help the little laugh that he let out as he crossed the room, feeling those little hands curl into his shirt to hold him tightly. 

"Hey! No grabbing!" 

Liam looked up just in time to stop the shopkeeper from swatting at the cat's hands. "No, don't. It's okay."

She sighed, obviously not pleased with that, but she didn't try to do it again, even as the cat's little nails dug into his shirt. "Do you want him?" She asked. "It'll be nice to get him out of here, he's a handful." 

Liam let out a little breath, reaching through the bars to gently pet at the kitten's ears, hearing him begin to purr instantly as he tipped his head up into the touch. "What's his name?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me- so I never bothered."

Part of Liam hated the standoffish attitude she had when it came to her job, and although he really couldn't afford this, Liam wasn't about to leave the poor kitten here. "I'll take him." 

He watched those ears perk up in excitement, and he was met with a wide, happy smile. 

"Yeah, whatever," The woman commented, turning to walk away. 

Liam let out a soft breath, a little frown crossing his face. One of those gentle little hands reached up to caress over his cheek and he looked down into wide, golden eyes. He didn't have time to say anything before the employee came back, handing him a leash. 

"You have to fill out some paperwork and register him under your name. Watch it when you open the cage, he might try to run off."

Liam just shook his head, unimpressed with the woman. He reached to pull back the bolt to open the cage, surprised as the moment the door swung open, the kitten was moving to slip out. He almost made a grab for him as if to stop him from running, but then arms were wrapping around him tightly and the cat nuzzled into his chest comfortably. 

"Hey sweetness," Liam said gently, returning the embrace before he moved to step back, wrapping the collar around the cat's neck without any issues. "Can you tell me your name?"

Those snowy ears flicked backward, and a little frown crossed the cat's face, but before Liam could assure him that it was alright and he didn't have to answer, he was speaking. His voice was soft, but melodic, beautiful in the most pure kind of way. 

"Zayn."

Liam smiled, reaching to gently scratch at Zayn's ears in a rewarding sort of way. "Thank you," He praised softly. "I'm Liam."

"Leeyum," Zayn repeated softly, drawing out the syllables lightly. 

Another smile crossed Liam's face with the absolutely adorable way that Zayn said his name. "Yeah," Liam said gently. "Good boy."

Zayn fixed him with a wide smile, one that had his tongue pressing up behind his teeth as he absolutely preened under the praise. He moved to wrap his arms around Liam again, letting him maneuver him over toward the register. Liam just let Zayn hold onto him, not seeming bothered in the slightest by the arms around his waist and the lithe body pressed against his back. 

Once he'd signed the papers and took his copy of them, the woman turned away, grabbing a magazine off the desk to start leafing through it. Liam just shook his head, shifting to set a soft hand at Zayn's shoulder to lead him gently from the store. 

On the way out, Zayn seemed interested in everything around them at the same time as having eyes only for Liam. He would continuously look around only to set those gorgeous amber eyes right back onto Liam, staring at him for moments at a time. Liam still had a hold of his leash in a loose grip, but it wouldn't matter much considering Zayn had wrapped both hands around Liam's wrist to hold onto him, following him through the mall. 

It only took a few minutes before they reached Liam's car, and Zayn stopped dead in his tracks before he could get too close to the vehicle. Liam was dragged to a stop as well and he looked back toward the cat with a confused little frown. "What's the matter sweetheart?" 

Zayn flicked his ears back, glancing at the car with an obviously unsure gaze. Liam stepped closer to him, reaching up to gently stroke over his ears. "We have to get in so I can take you home. I promise nothing will happen to you." 

The cat tilted his head into Liam's touch, relaxing a little bit with the reassurance, enough that he let Liam lead him to get into the car. He sat down in the seat, pulling the over large t-shirt he was wearing over his knees as he sat cross legged. Liam leaned over him to do up his seat belt for him, setting his leash into his lap before he moved back to close the door lightly. 

He noticed those wide hazel eyes follow him, tracking his every movement as he moved to walk around the front of the car to go around to the driver's side to get in. He pulled on his own seat belt before he started the car to pull out of the parking lot. Zayn moved to lean against the door, and in an automatic effort to keep him safe, Liam pressed the button to lock the door. 

"Do you want me to roll down the window for you?"

Zayn looked at him in an almost confused way, tilting his head to the side until the sound of the window lowering caught his attention. He turned back to the window, leaning against the door again to stick his head out with a grin. Liam just smiled, happy that Zayn seemed to be so excited over something so simple. 

In all it took maybe ten minutes for him to pull up into the parking lot of his apartment building. He parked in his usual spot near the back corner before he parked the car. Lightly, he pressed the button to close the window, and Zayn moved back with the short movement. His ears perked up as he watched the glass raise and once it closed fully, he turned back to Liam. He was pretty sure that Zayn moved to lean over to him if the way he reached for him was any clue. He was stopped short as the seat belt reached the end of it's length, and he sat back a little bit to tug at it as if that would help. 

Liam turned the car off, taking his keys from the ignition before he reached over to undo Zayn's seat belt. He immediately moved, crawling over the centre console to climb into Liam's lap, curling up against his chest. Liam couldn't help but smile, reaching up to scratch gently at the base of Zayn's ears, hearing him begin to purr instantly with the touch. 

He tilted his head into the touch, pawing at Liam's chest, kneading gently at him. "You want to go inside?" 

Zayn nodded, nuzzling against Liam's chest lightly as he wrapped both arms around Liam's neck. Liam just reached to open the door, turning to the side so Zayn could get off of him, but the cat didn't move. "Are you gonna walk?" 

A head shake met with that, and Liam couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. I'll try to carry you then." 

He moved to stand up, feeling Zayn hold tighter to him, wrapping his arms and legs around Liam tightly. He held onto Zayn with one arm folded under him, feeling his tail wrap around his forearm, the fur so incredibly soft against his bare skin. Liam closed and locked the car door, shuffling through his keys to find the correct one as he crossed toward the back door of the building. He unlocked it, walking down the stairs toward the basement floor as the door swung closed behind him. He walked to the door to his flat to unlock it, stepping inside with a soft breath. 

"You gonna look around Zayn?" He asked gently as he pushed the door closed with his heel. "I can get you some different clothes if you like." 

Zayn lifted his head from his shoulder, glancing around the room for a moment before he looked back at Liam. "Your clothes?" 

"Yeah, if that's what you want." 

The cat nodded with a grin and Liam couldn't help but smile as he walked toward the bedroom. He moved to set Zayn onto the bed, watching him immediately snuggle into the soft blankets, disheveling them slightly as he nuzzled into the fabric. Liam just shook his head with a soft smile, crossing to go through his closet. He found a soft, comfortable sweater that he doubted would be too warm for Zayn. He also grabbed a pair of boxers out of the recently opened package to give to Zayn as well. 

"Here Z," He said, setting the clothes on the bed. 

Zayn moved to sit up, lifting his arms over his head so that Liam would be able to take off his shirt for him. Liam paused for a moment, obviously not expecting Zayn to be quite so quick to let Liam change his clothes for him. Still though, he just reached forward to hook his fingers into the hem of Zayn's shirt to pull it up and over his head before he helped him tug on the loose jumper. Gently, he made Zayn stand, pulling the hem of the jumper down for him. 

"Can you change these yourself?" He asked, handing the boxers to Zayn, who nodded. 

Liam turned away as Zayn changed, hearing a bit of shifting before arms wrapped around him from behind. "Done! I'm hungry." 

"Are you? I can make some chicken and fries if you want," Liam said, shifting so he could turn and wrap an arm around Zayn's shoulders. Zayn nodded with a grin, holding onto Liam's arm as he was led out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. 

"Do you want to take a bath tonight before bed?" Liam asked as he opened the fridge to take out a package of chicken to cook. 

Zayn moved to make himself comfortable, sitting on top of the counter next to the sink. "With you?" 

Liam couldn't stop the automatic blush that crossed his face with the idea of that, and he shook his head. "No sweetheart, just by yourself." 

"Oh," Zayn seemed almost disappointed by that, but he still nodded. "Okay." 

It only took a couple minutes to get everything put into the oven, and Liam offered his hand to Zayn to lead him into the living room. He had just sat down next to Liam when he heard a sound that had him perking his ears up again. Liam reached into his pocket to pull out his phone before he answered, putting it on speaker to talk. 

"Hey babe," He said with a little smile as he reached to unzip his sweater to pull it off.

"Hi, I thought you might want to know that I'm getting off work early today." 

"Are you really?" Liam asked with a smile, shifting to sit forward and pick up a pack of cigarettes off the coffee table. He leaned over to turn on a fan next to the couch, aiming it toward the open window before he lit the cigarette to take a drag off of it. "I've already got food in the oven, so you'll have some dinner waiting for you." 

"Uh-huh, and you're waiting for me too, right?" 

"Always," Liam said with a grin. "But uh... it's not just me." 

"What? Who else is there?"

Zayn's ears laid back with the tone of the other male's voice on the other end of the line. He glanced at Liam, obviously unsure of this, but Liam just reached over to pet him gently. 

"I might've sort of bought a hybrid today." There was absolute silence on the other end of the line, and Liam bit his lip lightly. "Louis?"

"What kind of hybrid?" 

"Uh, he's a cat- but he's got white fur. I thought you-"

"Liam... let me guess, you felt bad for him?" 

Liam glanced at Zayn for a moment before he let out a soft breath. "Yeah I suppose I did. He really likes me though, and I'm sure he'll love you." 

Louis sighed, and Liam just knew that he would have that long suffering smile on his face that he always got when Liam's bleeding heart got him into trouble. "What's he like? Does he talk?" 

"He talks to me," Liam said. "And he's so sweet. Can you say hi to Louis, Zayn?"

Zayn looked toward Liam for a moment, an unsure frown pulling down between his brows. Liam gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, gently stroking over Zayn's cheek. "Go ahead, babe." 

"Um..." Zayn glanced at the phone for a moment, feeling a little bit weird talking to somebody who wasn't there. "Hello?" 

A little laugh met with the word. "Hey sweetie," Louis said. "I can't wait to meet you." 

Zayn couldn't help but grin with that. "Are you like Liam?" 

"How so?" Louis asked. 

"He's nice," Zayn said with a smile. 

"Well, I can be," Louis teased lightly. "Liam keeps me in line." 

Zayn couldn't stop the laugh he let out, and Liam grinned, loving that he seemed so happy already. "So, when can we expect you back, babe?" 

"I was actually just packing up my stuff when I called, so I'll probably be home in a half hour or so." 

"Okay, well hang up so you get home earlier, yeah?" Liam teased lightly, making Louis laugh. 

"Are you really so eager to see me babe?" 

"You didn't even give me a kiss before you left, so, yeah I kind of am."

Louis just laughed again before there was the sound of a chair squeaking and some shifting papers. "Alright, Li. I'm on my way right now, okay?"

"Good," Liam said with a smile. "I'll see you when you get here. Love you."

"I love you too, babe," Louis said, his tone somewhat softer just for those words. 

It didn't take long for them to say their goodbyes, and Liam hung up before he put out his cigarette and moved to push himself up to stand. Zayn followed suit almost automatically, as if he would go anywhere that Liam would. Gently, Liam ruffled his hair with a smile.

"You know, you can wander around and get acquainted with the place," He said. "I'm just going to check on dinner and then I'm gonna take a shower before Louis gets home and uses up all the hot water." 

He said it as if it was a complaint, but he still had a fond sort of smile on his face as he turned to walk from the room, stretching a little bit. Zayn just followed after him, more than happy to just shadow his footsteps as he crossed the kitchen to check on the chicken in the oven. It had barely even really started though, so he didn't do much more than just look before he closed the oven door once again. Again, Zayn followed him down the hallway until he reached the bathroom door. 

Liam paused there, one hand resting on the door while he reached with the other one to lightly scratch at the base of Zayn's ears. "I'll just be a few minutes, okay?" 

Zayn nodded, taking a step back as Liam closed the door on him. He didn't mind it though. He knew he couldn't just stand there doing nothing waiting for Liam, so, he began to wander around the flat. It wasn't as big as he would have thought, there was one bedroom- that he assumed Liam and Louis shared- a computer office space, the bathroom, and then just the living room and kitchen from there. 

Zayn wandered through each room, not really touching anything, but looking around for sure. He found himself back in the living room within a couple minutes, and he looked over the tv stand and the rows of games and movies stacked on either side of it. He turned on the spot with a soft breath, his gaze moving over the far wall and the couch before they came to a rest on the package of cigarettes and the lighter sitting next to it. 

He'd had them before, and seeing them there sort of made him want one now, not that he would ever just take one for himself. His ear twitched a bit as he heard the shower turn off and without another thought on it, he padded down the hallway to the bathroom door. He could hear Liam moving around, and he lifted a hand to knock lightly. 

"I know Zayn, just another minute," Liam said from behind the door, but Zayn just let out a soft breath. 

"That's not it," He said, stepping back as the door opened a few inches and Liam tipped his head to look out of the space, his hair dishevelled and obviously just dried off.

"What's the matter then?" He asked, seeming almost concerned. 

"I just... can I have one of your cigarettes?" 

Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh," He said, obviously not expecting that. "Yeah, sure, no problem. You can have one." 

Zayn smiled, his tail swishing lightly in a pleased soft of way. "Thank you," He said sweetly. 

"Oh, no problem. Thank you for asking," Liam said with a smile. "Just make sure you sit next to the fan or by the window, the smoke detector in the hallway is really sensitive."

Zayn nodded, and Liam closed the door again to finish drying off and getting dressed. When he had finished, he left the bathroom and padded down the hallway toward the living room. When he looked around the corner for Zayn he found him perched on the windowsill, looking out over the neighbourhood as he took a puff off the cigarette in his hand. Liam just smiled before he moved to check on dinner, taking the baking pan out to flip the chicken over before he also gave the fries a turn, closing the oven door once again.

He walked into the living room from there, dropping down onto the couch with a soft breath, lifting his feet to set his heels onto the coffee table, crossing his legs at the ankles. Zayn looked over toward him, ears perked up and his tail lifting to flip across his lap. He lifted the cigarette to his mouth to take a drag from it, just watching Liam quietly as he smoked. 

Liam looked over toward him, meeting with his gaze for a few silent moments. Zayn was mostly still, besides the movement of his hand and his breathing as he just watched Liam. He knew it was sort of a cat thing, Liam's mother had a cat- the four legged furry kind- that would sit and stare at people whenever she was perched somewhere. Eventually, Zayn moved to stand, slipping gracefully down off the sill before he crossed to crush out the end of his cigarette in the ashtray on the table just by Liam's leg. 

He moved then to climb onto the couch, laying himself across Liam's lap comfortably, his stomach draped across his thighs and the rest of him stretched onto the couch. Liam couldn't help but laugh slightly and he reached to lightly caress over Zayn's back through the sweater. It took less than a couple moments for Zayn to begin purring with the petting, and he crossed his arms to lay his head against them comfortably. Eventually, Liam could feel the tip of Zayn's tail twitch lightly against his side, the tip of it flicking back and forth slowly where it was draped over Zayn's hip and curled up just next to him. 

Liam just stayed quiet, honestly enjoying the softness of the moment as he leaned his head back against the couch. He wasn't sure how long exactly it took, but Liam heard a key in the door. Zayn twitched, lifting his head quickly as he looked up, his tail automatically bristling slightly, the white fur puffing out a little bit. He moved then, pushing himself up so he was knelt on the couch on Liam's other side from the doorway. 

"It's okay," Liam said soothingly. "It's just Louis."

"Oh, _just_ Louis, huh?" 

The words were said as a somewhat shorter man walked into the room, tossing his jacket onto a chair near the corner of the room. 

"Well- you know what I mean," Liam said with a grin as he lowered his feet off the table to sit up a little bit. 

Louis just smiled and shook his head fondly with a little breath as he crossed toward the couch. He reached immediately for Liam, and Zayn watched the two of them embrace through wide butterscotch eyes. Louis tilted his head to press a soft kiss to Liam's lips, though it wasn't long before one turned to many and Liam's hands slipped up over Louis' sides to hold him closer. 

"So," Louis said between kisses. "Are you gonna- let me meet Zayn?"

"Just a second," Liam said, pressing a couple soft kisses over Louis' cheek before he wrapped his arms around him firmly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a little sigh. 

Louis just held onto him, giving Zayn a smile and a little wave over Liam's shoulder. Zayn let a shy little smile cross his face and he returned the wave lightly before Liam finally broke away from Louis. He pressed another couple little kisses to Louis' mouth before he finally moved to turn back to Zayn. 

"Okay- sorry- Zayn, this is Louis. Louis, meet Zayn."

Louis reached as if to shake Zayn's hand or something, but the cat leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck in much the same way he had done to Liam. Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise, though he still returned the hug, rubbing lightly over Zayn's back. Again, as it didn't take much to set him off, Zayn purred, lightly dragging his cheek over Louis' shoulder. 

"Affectionate, are you?" Louis teased lightly pushing Zayn back until he sat back next to Liam again, pulling the hem of the sweater over his knees as he sat cross legged. "Liam- didn't you give him anything proper to wear?!"

"Wh- that's pretty much what he was wearing when I bought him. I took the ratty old t-shirt off of him at least." 

"I don't like wearing pants," Zayn piped up softly. "I won't put them on."

Louis paused with that, tipping his head to the side a bit. "Oh, um... okay. That's okay then, sorry Liam." 

Liam just shook his head. "It's alright. You should have seen what he was wearing before."

"Oh? Have you had an owner before, Zayn? How old are you?" 

Zayn shook his head easily enough with a little smile. "No owners, and I'm nineteen."

Louis nodded, shifting to sit back against the couch as Liam excused himself to get up and check on dinner. Almost automatically, Zayn shifted to sit in his spot, tipping his head to the side a bit as he watched Liam move out of the room. He let out a soft breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he seemed to relax a little bit before that gaze returned to Louis. 

"Have you always been affectionate like you are?" 

Zayn nodded with a grin. "Yes," He said. "Not with everyone, but with people like Liam, and you."

"Yeah? You like Liam don't you?"

Zayn looked away with that, his ears flicking back as he turned his head away. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You're allowed to like Liam. I like him too," Louis assured with a little smile. "He's so nice- and he's _really_ pretty, don't you think?" 

Though he seemed shy about admitting it, Zayn nodded, a blush rising up over his face. "So are you." 

Louis couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face and he leaned to press a kiss to Zayn's forehead. "Thank you," He said graciously. "You're quite pretty too you know."

"I'm weird," Zayn breathed, curling both hands around his tail where it was curled in front of him, smoothing down the fur lightly. 

"Why because you're not like other kittens?" Louis asked reaching over to gently take Zayn's tail from his grasp. "That doesn't make you weird. It makes you unique. I for one really like your colours- and so does Liam, anything that anyone else thinks doesn't matter." 

Zayn couldn't stop the shy little smile that crossed his face, and he looked up as Liam padded back into the room, taking a seat behind Louis with a soft breath, wrapping both arms around him. "Dinner's ready babes." 

The cat perked up with that, reaching to grab to Louis' wrist, giving him him a little shake. "Food?"

"Yeah Z, food," Liam said with a grin, and before he could say anything more, Zayn was on his feet, tugging on both of them to try to make them get up. 

Louis laughed, standing up with Liam to let Zayn pull them into the kitchen. Liam was quick to make up their plates for them, and he had everybody sit at the table. "What would you like to drink?" 

"I'll have some wine, babe," Louis said easily enough, usually having a couple glasses after work. 

"Mh-hm and you?" Liam asked Zayn.

"Do you have milk?" Zayn asked. "Or- or apple juice?"

"We have milk," Liam said with a nod. "Is it okay cold?"

Zayn nodded with a grin, waiting for Liam to return with the glasses and sit down before he even touched his plate. As hungry as he was, he didn't forget any manners he'd been taught and he was polite as ever as he ate. Liam and Louis talked softly with each other across the table, and Zayn didn't miss the way that they clasped their hands together on the tabletop. 

"How long have you been with each other?" He asked, sort of interrupting a little bit as the question jumped to the tip of his tongue. 

"Oh, almost two years," Liam said with a smile. "Two very lovely years." 

Louis just laughed and shook his head with a fond smile. "If you say so, Payno."

"I never heard you complain about any part of this relationship." 

"Of course not," Louis said with a grin. "I love you, and our relationship is perfect."

Liam smiled widely, obviously very pleased with that as he picked up a couple of fries off of his plate to eat them. Zayn couldn't help but smile as well, loving their partnership and how much they loved each other. It was so nice to see. 

\--

After dinner, Zayn let Liam lead him to the bathroom, where he was given yet another change of clothes and told that he could spend as much time in the bath as he wanted so he could enjoy. Liam helped him draw the bath, letting him put some nice soaps in to make some bubbles. When everything was set, Liam placed a quick little kiss to Zayn's cheek before he stepped back.

"If you need anything, just call. I might check in on you later," He said, and Zayn nodded before he let Liam close the door so he could undress and step into the hot water. 

As he settled into the warmth, Zayn couldn't help but close his eyes, letting out a little sigh as he tipped his head back against the edge of the tub. He just let himself relax at first, spending a few minutes just sitting there before he finally began to wash. Liam hadn't exactly specified what he could use, so he just used whatever smelled the best to him. He used a rough washcloth to wash thoroughly, spending another few minutes doing that before he washed his hair and properly washed his fur. 

In all he was in the bath maybe twenty minutes when he finally stepped out onto the bath mat and grabbed a towel to dry off with. He heard a soft sound as he was brushing out the fur of his tail, and he lifted his head, his ears swivelling to pick up any other noise. A few moments later there was another sound, like the couch giving an uncomfortable shriek. Finishing up quickly, Zayn pulled the new jumper over his head before he quietly exited the bathroom. 

He padded softly down the hallway, hearing one of the other two let out a heavy sounding breath. Pausing by the living room doorway, Zayn peeked around the corner toward the couch, his eyes widening as he automatically crouched down so that Liam and Louis wouldn't be able to see him. Louis was in Liam's lap, naked from the waist down as he rolled his hips almost expertly down against the light thrusts that Liam pushed up against him. Lightly, Louis reached to drag a hand through Liam's hair, and the latter male tilted his head into the touch, baring the side of his neck to Louis who leaned down to fit his lips against the skin. 

"Make it quick, Li," Louis breathed against his neck, making Liam's hands tighten on him. 

"I'm trying to," Liam panted softly, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist to tug him close, pushing his hips up more firmly against him. 

The new hold had Louis lean forward, and Zayn couldn't stop the way his gaze trailed down toward where he could just see the movement of Liam's length as it pressed back and forth into Louis. He had never seen anything quite like this, but he still knew what they were doing. A few hybrids he'd met had told him about sex, and how any owner that might take him would probably want him for that. Some of them hadn't been all that keen on it either, assuring him that it could be the worst thing to ever happen, but now, while watching Liam and Louis- Zayn couldn't imagine it being anything but this, intimate and full of love and gentle touches. 

Louis soon enough began to push down harder, dragging his hips back and forth roughly, making the couch squeak lightly under the movement of his weight. "C'mon Daddy Liam," He breathed, making Liam give a groan. "Fill me up."

Liam's hands moved, squeezing at Louis' waist to push and make him lean back to where he braced one hand on the coffee table, the other holding tightly to Liam's bicep as he pushed down harder onto him. "Ah fuck... just like that Li~"

Fingertips pressed deep into Louis' waist, and nearly before Zayn was quite sure what was going to happen, Louis was moaning lightly as he began to grind his hips deeply into Liam's lap. He tossed his head back, one hand moving to wrap around the length of himself to stroke quickly, biting his lip as he finally came as well, panting lightly in his pleasure. 

\--

Zayn would never admit it, but it became sort of a habit over the next few weeks for him to watch. It got to the point that he knew each one of their habits, how they liked it, and of course, how each of them looked while naked. He knew that spying like this wasn't something a good kitty does, but he couldn't really help himself. Liam and Louis' love was so catching in every way. He could only hope that he wouldn't end up getting caught and getting in trouble for it. 

Everything else though, just went rather normally. He continued being just as affectionate as he normally was, at night, he would usually sleep in the bed with Liam and Louis- or on the couch when he got too warm. They just accepted him right into the middle of their life together, making a space for him so incredibly easily. He did catch them talking about him once in a while though, and today didn't seem any different until he realized just what they were talking about. 

"He's so cute though." 

"Yeah," Liam agreed. "But isn't he a little... innocent?"

"Liam," Louis turned to cross his arms over his chest with that. "We've both seen him watch us, it's pretty obvious that he's interested in it at least. What happens when he goes into rut, huh? Are you gonna leave him like that?" 

Liam let out a soft breath, shaking his head. "I would hate to see him uncomfortable."

"Well then, maybe we should start a little early so he already knows what to expect, and that he can come to us if he needs to." 

Zayn shifted to lean against the wall in the hallway quietly, looking down at the floor as he listened to them taking. At least they weren't talking about getting rid of him or anything- and apparently they knew of his perversion. 

"Do you want to talk to him now then?" Liam asked, and Zayn lifted his head, biting hard at his bottom lip as he began inching his way down the hallway toward the bedroom door. 

He didn't hear Louis' reply, but he did hear Liam call his name, and he froze in place for a moment. A moment later, Louis called for him as well, and he finally pushed away from the wall to pad down the hallway. The moment he entered the kitchen, he had Liam gesturing for him and he crossed the room to him. 

"Okay Zayn, babe, there's something the three of us need to talk about."

Zayn looked down, his ears laid back as he played with the hem of the sweater he was wearing- Louis' this time. "It's about me spying on you, right?" 

"Well, yeah that's part of it," Liam said, reaching up to gently cup Zayn's chin to make him lift his head. "You're not in trouble for that though, I promise. It's okay to be curious. Have you ever felt warm or had a funny feeling in your belly while you watched us?" 

Zayn nodded, his ears still plastered back. "Is that bad?" 

Liam shook his head with a reassuring little smile. "No, babe. That's not a bad thing," He said, stroking one hand up over Zayn's side. "It's quite normal. Have you ever gotten hard watching?" 

The brightest blush imaginable crossed Zayn's face, and he looked down again, biting into his bottom lip as he nodded mutely. 

"Have you ever wanted to join in?" Again, Liam was met by another mute little nod, and Zayn's hands clutched tightly to the hem of his sweater, wringing it between his fingers. 

"'M sorry," 

"No, don't apologize," Liam said soothingly, placing both hands on Zayn's waist. "C'mere sweetheart."

Zayn moved to sit on Liam's lap, leaning against his chest with a soft breath. He felt a little kiss press to his cheek as arms wrapped around him and he settled against Liam lightly.

"Have you ever been through a rut, or a heat?" Liam asked gently.

Zayn shook his head. "I don't think so." 

"If you've ever gone into heat, it would hurt through here," Liam said, slipping a gentle palm over Zayn's lower belly. "And a rut makes you moody and hot all over." 

Zayn shook his head again. "Never anything like that."

Liam nodded, returning his arm around Zayn's waist to hold onto him firmly. "Okay, you're a late bloomer then. It's alright." 

"If you can turn him on, you'll know which he'll have by how his body reacts," Louis said from where he was standing by the counter, watching Liam deal with the whole thing- as Louis had requested he did. 

"It's a little soon for that though," Liam said with a soft breath, sending a slightly chastising look toward Louis before he turned his attention back to Zayn. "Have you ever... like when you're watching us, have you ever gotten wet anywhere?"

"Sometimes," Zayn said, embarrassed as he tipped his head down. "Sometimes not." 

Liam nodded with a soft breath. "Okay, Zayn," He said softly. "You can go if you want to." 

Zayn shook his head yet again, wrapping his arms tightly around Liam's neck to hold himself close to him. "You're not mad?" 

"Of course we're not mad," Liam said with an easy smile. "We love you, we'd never get angry at you for anything like that. In fact, I think Louis might even secretly like that he has an audience."

Louis scoffed from across the room, but he didn't deny it in the slightest which assured Liam that he was quite correct. Liam just smiled and shook his head fondly, pressing another soft kiss to Zayn's cheek. The cat shifted, and Liam felt gentle hands at his jaw before a little kiss pressed against his lips. It was a short, sweet little thing, and when Zayn pulled back he had another bright little blush on his face and Liam smiled. 

"Oh, so Liam gets kisses now, huh?" Louis teased, moving across the kitchen to lean against Zayn's back lightly. "Where's mine?"

Liam could swear that Zayn's blush reached the roots of his hair, but he still turned his head to press a soft kiss to Louis' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! ^-^ I hope it was worth the read.


End file.
